hiei and kurama's past
by hieispyro
Summary: a friend from the past has come to kill the spirit detectives and also holds a grude against hiei and kurama.......:: please review on my story need new ideas for the story::
1. Default Chapter

Hi im Rain and im 16 and I live between Death Valley and Blood Forest. I am a trained assassin and demon and have killed many, but I have no feelings of sorrow for all the innocents I've killed in my life. But when I was 1yrs old my parents were killed by fire demons and my older twin brother and I were found by these good demon clans, but my parents were killed because they were human with a powerful demon daughter and a fox demon son, I was cursed by my brother so I left to find him after my training was done. So these ice maidens took care of me for 3yrs then I had to leave because I was not and ice demon. So I left and was raised in a tiny village w/ all these men and boys. All the females died by a poison. But then one day when I was playing with a boy I loved, these men came and took me away and so I was raised by thieves and assassins for the rest of my life and grew to love them in my life but then they were all murdered. So I grew to not get attached to people and that is how I survived all these yrs. But there is one grudge I hold and that is against hiei and my twin brother yoko, who did nothing to help me in all of my struggles through out my life.

Story

__

He said 'ill meet you by the biggest blood tree in the forest at midnight.' then where is he she thought so she looks at her watch and its 11:59 P.M. so im early who cares...

"You're early rain." A voice says and it she wasn't expecting it so she grabbed her katana but stopped herself before it hits his neck.

"Now is that anyway to treat your hirer?" And little man about 4'5"said.

He was wearing a long black hooded robe and you couldn't see his face, but his hands, if that's what you called them, where pale and the nails were as sharp as claws that were painted blood red and smelt of blood too.

"Why me?"

"Why not?" He said looking away

"Don't answer my question with another question!" Rain said very pissed off.

"What's the job so I can get out of here?" She said in a hurry.

"I'll pay you with power and a new sword if you destroy these species of demons." And he handed her a list of demons. On it was the spirit demons, ice maidens, and the fire demons, and many more.

Rain was surprised by this and also confused because she was a little bit of each. "You must know a lot about me.... So you do know I'm a little bit of each right?" She said and waited for a reply so she would understand a little bit better.

"Yes I do, and that's why I want them all gone, so you will be very special to the demon world, and to the ones you loved and still love." And he said it very chilling like.

"I love no one!" She said very upset but she knew what he was talking about and all she thought was _hiei and kurama_.

"No but you did love once before, and don't lie because I know of all your backgrounds, and of all the people you have killed and lied about killing."

"Yea but those feeling I left back in the past with them" and after saying that he started to back off the subject.

"Ok, I must go now but I want them all dead by the next full moon! Or no pay!" And then he left into the dark forest.

__

By the next full moon? That's only 2weeks away I don't think I can do it in that short amount of time and It's almost morning I guess I should get some rest she tough and then she found a tall tree and when to sleep.

In her dreams

_"Want to wrestle?" A little girl, who is no more then five yrs old, says._

"No." a little boy, about the same age, with black, spiky hair says.

"Awww come on..."

"No!" He says again "I need to practice."

And then the little girl stands up and starts running at full speed toward the boy. When he saw her he tried to run but it was too late she was already on top of him.

"No, I don't want to fight you."

"Why not?" She says very sad

"Because you're a girl."

"So im the only girl here in this little village and I want to fight, SO FIGHT!"

"Ok im going to win." He says with his BIG ego. And then some men come over and they grab her and the little boy and then they pull her away from the little boy and village. She starts to scream "NOOOOOOOOOO..."

And then little boy screams "RAIN, DON'T LET THEM GET YOU!"

"HIEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...."And her voice starts to trail as she's being dragged away from her home.

"RAIN, I WILL FIND YOU...." But she couldn't hear what else he was saying to her. While they dragged her away she started screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

END OF DREAM

" NO HIEI DON'T GO, I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU FOREVER, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Wow what was that? No not the dream again" she said

"Well I have to get to work so im looking for these demon clans." She says as she looks at the list. And then she heads off into the forest towards ruyo's hut.


	2. and old friend lives

Now with the spirit detectives

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's mine you can't have!"

"No it's not!"

That was kuwabara and yusuke where fighting over the last slice of pizza. Because they were celebrating their victory at the tournament.

"It's mine now.'" Boton says picking it up and eating it.

"Hey that's not f air!" They say in unison.

"This is good" she said finishing it.

Beep.... Beep.... Beep

"Oh its lord koenma." Boton says.

"Boton, hey I have a mission for you guys." The little toddler says.

"And what is it?" The quiet kurama says.

"Ok there is a demon who has killed many, and ive heard stories that this demon is going to kill off some demon races, and he is also looking for revenge for something but not one person in the demon world knows about what, we don't know what this monster/demon looks like, because all the demons and human who have ever seen him were killed by him, when I get more information ill call u guys." And then he hung up.

"Well now what?" Kuwabra asked.

"We wait till he tells us more stupid!" Yusuke said with an attitude.

"Right, will you help us hiei?"

"Hn, whatever." Hiei said with an attitude.

Beep... beep. Beep "yes" it was koenma again

"I have more information; the demon we are looking for HER name is Rain"

When hiei heard this he sat up and said "WHAT!?"

"Why are you so interested in her, hiei?" Yusuke said very confused

"None of your buisness you baka." And he looked really happy in a hiei kind of way.

"I don't know where but she is in the spirit world, but hiei we need you in this job is for you too since you know something about her, and I want her dead, got it?"

"Whatever" And with that hiei left the room.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's acting strange lately" yusuke said.

"I know her and what's wrong with him." Kumara said "she is my younger twin sister and her and hiei where once little and in love with each other, and she hates us now and I think will hate us forever."

"Why?" Everyone asked at once.

And so he explained it all to them.

Back with rain

"Yo, ruko im here! I need to get to get some info on these demon races now!"

"Rain, it's so nice to see you again" the red haired demon say.

"Yea, yea whatever. I need it now!"

"You have to wait I need time right now." She said with a tired voice.

"And why is that?" Rain said very annoyed.

"Someone came in looking for you and he said he needed some info on you and a certain demon, but It was strange he sounded really into these two demons but I only remember one of their names it was something like hiei or so."

"WHAT HIEIS ALIVE!?" she say surprised. "WHERE IS HE!?"

"Hold on, he is in the human world but there is something strange about him, he does not kill humans and demons anymore he HELPS them. Man how low can he go?"

"So he's changed, he grew a heart for someone, I still hate him for what he did to me, and I will get revenge!"

"I don't know where in the human world but he's in it, and that's all I know myself, but there are some demons I know that will help you look for him, if you want?" She said with a big smile on her pale face. "No, I will kill him myself!" And then she ran out of the hut and started chanting something in a different language, and then a portal opened and then rain walked into it...

In the human world

Wow this place is not what I thought it would be like. The people are all happy I can change that! And then she lifted her hand and a ball of electricity started forming in her hand.

Someone grabbed her arm and said "no!"

"Who are you!?"

"It is I the little man who hired you for the job. I see you found out about one of the demons I told you about is in one of those clans, right?"

"You mean hiei?" She said with an annoyed voice.

"Yea, but I think I should tell you the whole truth, there is also demon named kurama and he is friends with hiei and will protect him at any cost, but he is also your brother Yoko."

In hiei's dream

__

"Hiei wanna fight?" Rain says

"No" he said

"Come on pleaseeeeee...?"And she started begging.

"No! I need to work on my fighting,so i can protect all the people in the village, go find that stupid brother of yours."

"He's playing with some other fox demons like him, he doesn't like me anymore, he blames the death of our parents on me, and it was my fault wasn't it?" And she starts crying uncontrollably.

"No it wasn't it was no ones fault." He said as he came over to hold her and comfort her.

"Then why does he hate me so much?"

_"He just misses them so much, but its ok now im here to protect you and i will never let anything hurt you as long as I live." He said as he hugged her._

"You promise?"

"Yes, now lets fight" and then they stated to fight. But then someone grabbed her.

"Who are you!" She screamed and he looked and you saw two men taking her away and then he felt his arms being held and he looked and saw men holding him and he fought with all his might but they knocked him out and set him there and the last thing he remembers is yelling I

"I will find and rescues you rain" and in a little whisper say "I love you."


	3. the fight begins

In her mind

_She saw a much younger version of herself and Hiei laughing and playing._

The scene changed and it was now Yoko and her laughing and playing. The scene changed one last time and she saw her younger self being bullied by Yoko.

"Why are you always so mean to me Yoko?!" A young Rain cried to her twin.

Yoko had pushed her against a tree. She slumped down. Her arm had been broken on impact.

"Because I hate you!" Yoko yelled venomously. "It's all YOUR fault that they're DEAD!!!"

"_B-But I didn't do anything!" Rain screamed. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Please, Yoko, I'm your sister, your twin sister! You HAVE to believe me! Please!"_

It seemed as though her twin hadn't even heard her.

"I hate you!" He said.

Rain choked back a sob. She struggled to stand. Suddenly the trees behind Yoko parted and Hiei stepped out. Her stared at her emotionlessly. Rain didn't notice at first.

"_Oh Hiei, thank the gods!" Rain limped toward him, holding her arm. He stared at her with no emotion on her face and just stood there. Rain still didn't notice._

"Hiei, tell my brother that it's not my fault."

"Why would I do that?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

That's when Rain noticed how he stood there like a lifeless doll.

She stopped right in front of him. He was staring at her, but it looked more like he was staring through her.

"Hiei?" She cautiously reached out to touch his arm. "What's wrong with you?"

As soon as she touched him his face crinkled in disgust. He pushed her harshly and she fell back on her butt. Her cry of pain fell on deaf ears. Hiei glared at her with hatred.

Fresh tears stung her eyes.

"H-he-hiei, h-how could y-y-you?"

He laughed evilly. Yoko stepped up and stood by his side, joining in. "because I hate you and so does your twin! You're nothing but trouble. You've never done anything but cause trouble. That's why we hate you! That's why you're worthless! That's why we never came for you!"

Back to reality

A lone tear ran down Rain's cheek. Her focus came back. Though the whole ordeal seemed to be several minutes long, it only lasted a few seconds in reality. Rain glared with pure hatred and disgust at Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't even have time to glance at Rain before she was on him. Her grip on his neck was deadly. He wheezed and gasped for breath but none would come to him. Her claws dug into his flesh. He gagged on the fresh blood that was rising from his throat.

Rain narrowed her eyes. She spoke with pure venom. "I really WAS going to be nice about killing you and your friend. But NOOOOO, you just HAD to go and RUIN that, didn't you! NO ONE insults me like that. EVER!" Her grip on him tightened even more.

Yusuke's vision doubled. He was dying, he could tell. He choked and gagged again. He felt the warm blood ooze and run down his neck.

Rain continued softly. "So you know what I'm going to do?"

Yusuke's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He could no longer see anything, but he still faintly heard her.

"I'm not going to kill you." She chucked evilly. "Oh, no, you're NOT going to die. At least not yet. I think I'm going to enjoy torturing you, right here, right now. And let's not forget your stupid, filthy friend over there."

Rain relaxed her grip on his neck. She chanted a healing spell. He was immediately unscathed. She dropped him and watched him crumple on the floor

Her line of vision switched over to Kuwabara. She flicked her hand toward him chanting the spell again, and he too was left unscathed.

Rain reached into her hair and pulled out two seeds. She tenderly placed them on the ground and commanded them to grow.

They grew as big as ten feet. They were vines like plants with a flowery middle. Numerous vines sprung out from the flowers. Rain looked at them with pride.

She gave them both a silent command. The plants slithered up to Yusuke and Kuwabara, wrapping their vines on the unconscious bodies, and then they each grabbed onto the dock polls that were next to each other. They wrapped themselves and their two captives up tightly. Yusuke and Kuwabara would not be able to move. The vines where wrapped around their arms, legs, and necks. The rest of them was exposed to Rain's unwavering gaze.

Rain grinned ruthlessly. She reached into her hair and pulled out a rose whip, identical to her twin brother's but it was black. "Now the real fun begins."

And then she started to slash them all over their bodies and they would scream in pain. And that satisfied Rain a lot. She loved to hear her victims scream in pain, she didn't know why but she did.

And she slashed at them for about the next 20minits and then she felt pain in her chest and she looked and saw a katana in her, she pulled it out and blood went everywhere, But she didn't care, she survived many cuts and gashes in her life, and then she looked up and saw hiei and kurama in their fighting stance.

"Don't hurt them, Rain!" Kurama said looking threw her eyes into her soul with hate.

"Why not, they are the ones who put you up to this, arnt they?! You all are out to kill me arnt you?" She said very pissed off at them.

"You know what Rain? I don't know how I could have loved you, now that I look at you, you are stupid in your demon nature, and you have no respect for your prey, none at all, look at them!" Hiei said looking at kuwabara and yusuke.

"Your so right hiei i think I should have a little more respect for them that's why im letting them leave" and then she started chanting some spell and the plants that were holding yusuke and kuwabra disappeared with them, and as Rain was changing her body was shifting and she was heal of the wound hiei gave her.

"There I feel better" she said and looked at her new form.

"What the? Where are they?" Kurama and hiei said amazed

"You don't need to know right now"

"Brother you didn't know about this? Wow wherever you got your information were weak I think I should pay them a visit."

"What are you sis-"kurama almost finished saying but Rain cut in

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!" She said with no expression on her face.

"Then why do you call me brother? Sister Rain?"

"Because I want to kill you as my brother not just a stupid human, but by the way why do you hide yourself in this human body?"

"It's none of your bisness, and I also see that your information is weak too." Kurama said.

"Oh contrar yoko I know already but I wanted to hear it from you, but hiei you surprise me the most why do you hang around humans and demons who fight with spirit detectives?"

"Because if I don't they will tell... because im forced to!" Hiei said trying not to mention yukina's name in this because he was afraid she would hurt her.

"Because of what...YUKINA? Dose she know of you?" She looked at his shocked face and laughed at him "why thank you but here let me call my sweets back and she canted something again and instead of just kuwabra and yusuke it was those too and yukina and kuwabra's sister, shizui and boton and keiko were all there too.

"How did you-"hiei said but was cut off by Rain

"None of your business! I know all about you and them and what has happened to you all in your past present and I even know your futures. But what I want to know is why and how could you?" Rain said starting to see more visions in her head.


	4. her past

Please review on my story so I know if I should keep going r not im open for any ideas you have

In her mind

_She saw a much younger version of herself and Hiei laughing and playing._

The scene changed and it was now Yoko and her laughing and playing. The scene changed one last time and she saw her younger self being bullied by Yoko.

"Why are you always so mean to me Yoko?!" A young Rain cried to her twin.

Yoko had pushed her against a tree. She slumped down. Her arm had been broken on impact.

"Because I hate you!" Yoko yelled venomously. "It's all YOUR fault that they're DEAD!!!"

"_B-But I didn't do anything!" Rain screamed. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Please, Yoko, I'm your sister, your twin sister! You HAVE to believe me! Please!"_

It seemed as though her twin hadn't even heard her.

"I hate you!" He said.

Rain choked back a sob. She struggled to stand. Suddenly the trees behind Yoko parted and Hiei stepped out. Her stared at her emotionlessly. Rain didn't notice at first.

"_Oh Hiei, thank the gods!" Rain limped toward him, holding her arm. He stared at her with no emotion on her face and just stood there. Rain still didn't notice._

"Hiei, tell my brother that it's not my fault."

"Why would I do that?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

That's when Rain noticed how he stood there like a lifeless doll.

She stopped right in front of him. He was staring at her, but it looked more like he was staring through her.

"Hiei?" She cautiously reached out to touch his arm. "What's wrong with you?"

As soon as she touched him his face crinkled in disgust. He pushed her harshly and she fell back on her butt. Her cry of pain fell on deaf ears. Hiei glared at her with hatred.

Fresh tears stung her eyes.

"H-he-hiei, h-how could y-y-you?"

He laughed evilly. Yoko stepped up and stood by his side, joining in. "because I hate you and so does your twin! You're nothing but trouble. You've never done anything but cause trouble. That's why we hate you! That's why you're worthless! That's why we never came for you!"

Back to reality

A lone tear ran down Rain's cheek. Her focus came back. Though the whole ordeal seemed to be several minutes long, it only lasted a few seconds in reality. Rain glared with pure hatred and disgust at Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't even have time to glance at Rain before she was on him. Her grip on his neck was deadly. He wheezed and gasped for breath but none would come to him. Her claws dug into his flesh. He gagged on the fresh blood that was rising from his throat.

Rain narrowed her eyes. She spoke with pure venom. "I really WAS going to be nice about killing you and your friend. But NOOOOO, you just HAD to go and RUIN that, didn't you! NO ONE insults me like that. EVER!" Her grip on him tightened even more.

Yusuke's vision doubled. He was dying, he could tell. He choked and gagged again. He felt the warm blood ooze and run down his neck.

Rain continued softly. "So you know what I'm going to do?"

Yusuke's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He could no longer see anything, but he still faintly heard her.

"I'm not going to kill you." She chucked evilly. "Oh, no, you're NOT going to die. At least not yet. I think I'm going to enjoy torturing you, right here, right now. And let's not forget your stupid, filthy friend over there."

Rain relaxed her grip on his neck. She chanted a healing spell. He was immediately unscathed. She dropped him and watched him crumple on the floor

Her line of vision switched over to Kuwabara. She flicked her hand toward him chanting the spell again, and he too was left unscathed.

Rain reached into her hair and pulled out two seeds. She tenderly placed them on the ground and commanded them to grow.

They grew as big as ten feet. They were vines like plants with a flowery middle. Numerous vines sprung out from the flowers. Rain looked at them with pride.

She gave them both a silent command. The plants slithered up to Yusuke and Kuwabara, wrapping their vines on the unconscious bodies, and then they each grabbed onto the dock polls that were next to each other. They wrapped themselves and their two captives up tightly. Yusuke and Kuwabara would not be able to move. The vines where wrapped around their arms, legs, and necks. The rest of them was exposed to Rain's unwavering gaze.

Rain grinned ruthlessly. She reached into her hair and pulled out a rose whip, identical to her twin brother's but it was black. "Now the real fun begins."

And then she started to slash them all over their bodies and they would scream in pain. And that satisfied Rain a lot. She loved to hear her victims scream in pain, she didn't know why but she did.

And she slashed at them for about the next 20minits and then she felt pain in her chest and she looked and saw a katana in her, she pulled it out and blood went everywhere, But she didn't care, she survived many cuts and gashes in her life, and then she looked up and saw hiei and kurama in their fighting stance.

"Don't hurt them, Rain!" Kurama said looking threw her eyes into her soul with hate.

"Why not, they are the ones who put you up to this, arnt they?! You all are out to kill me arnt you?" She said very pissed off at them.

"You know what Rain? I don't know how I could have loved you, now that I look at you, you are stupid in your demon nature, and you have no respect for your prey, none at all, look at them!" Hiei said looking at kuwabara and yusuke.

"Your so right hiei i think I should have a little more respect for them that's why im letting them leave" and then she started chanting some spell and the plants that were holding yusuke and kuwabra disappeared with them, and as Rain was changing her body was shifting and she was heal of the wound hiei gave her.

"There I feel better" she said and looked at her new form.

"What the? Where are they?" Kurama and hiei said amazed

"You don't need to know right now"

"Brother you didn't know about this? Wow wherever you got your information were weak I think I should pay them a visit."

"What are you sis-"kurama almost finished saying but Rain cut in

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!" She said with no expression on her face.

"Then why do you call me brother? Sister Rain?"

"Because I want to kill you as my brother not just a stupid human, but by the way why do you hide yourself in this human body?"

"It's none of your bisness, and I also see that your information is weak too." Kurama said.

"Oh contrar yoko I know already but I wanted to hear it from you, but hiei you surprise me the most why do you hang around humans and demons who fight with spirit detectives?"

"Because if I don't they will tell... because im forced to!" Hiei said trying not to mention yukina's name in this because he was afraid she would hurt her.

"Because of what...YUKINA? Dose she know of you?" She looked at his shocked face and laughed at him "why thank you but here let me call my sweets back and she canted something again and instead of just kuwabra and yusuke it was those too and yukina and kuwabra's sister, shizui and boton and keiko were all there too.

"How did you-"hiei said but was cut off by Rain

"None of your business! I know all about you and them and what has happened to you all in your past present and I even know your futures. But what I want to know is why and how could you?" Rain asked them with hatered in her voice

"how........she.......but no one told her." hiei said with confusion in his eyes.

"she knew from the start but just recently found out it was you."

"how?"

"a little birdie told her." she said in a very laid back way.

" you, you told her but how did you know?"

"I lived with the ice maidens for 3years and i knew your mother and sister and when i was training even met your father, but he's dead now, I killed him and got good money for that too, he was a disgrace of a fire demon so i gladly killed him off, he was the last one besides you now, who i need to kill." she headed towards a tree stump and sat down on it and waited for a reply.

"why?" kurama said

"why wouldn't I? i was paid good and offered a home and some magic and spirit training in return, and since i had no home or family i took it."

"and so you killed him as the best kill in your career?"

"nope, not the best but my first and thats when i didnt know anything about my powers and abilitys."

"HE WAS WHAT? YOUR FIRST? BUT HOW? HE IS STRONGER THAN I WAS BACK THEN. WASN'T HE?" hiei said amazed and in his eye you could see he was holding back a tear.

she felt sorry for him but wouldn't let him know about that. she killed his father with pride of the fact that he was related to hiei, the only she ever cared about in her life.

"yea he was, but im an only species and im wanted all over the demon world for money."

"is that why you are so deffensive? and hate everything and everyone?" kurama asked with a different tone in his voice.

"yea it is." and her black dragon came forth and stood in front of her to protect her.

"akasha move!" she said to her dragon but she didn't move.

"move!" and the dragon only flew towards hiei and knocked him into a blood thirsty tree and the tree grabed him and held on to him.

hiei struggled but still couldnt get out, kurama used rose whip and it didnt hurt the tree at all.

in that moment she told her death trees to let all the others go and they all fell to the ground and they all woke up in an isnstance.

"there they are unharmed."

"unharmed, look at kuwabara and yusuke they are bleeding to death, and you call that unharmed!?"

"yea, they are still alive so they arnt harmed, in my oppinion." she said looking at yusuke and kuwabara.

"thats your oppinion not ours! you harmed them and we cant have that." kurama said.

"well kill me or live with it, either way im happy." and Rain but on the biggest smile she could give(and it wasn't big).

"i cant kill you, you know that." hiei said

"I CAN!" yusuke said pointing his index finger at her, it started to glow but akasha stood in front of Rain to protect her.

"no dont!" kurama said

yusuke shot at the black dragon but she only started to bleed form a little cut in her side.

"akasha you are a stupid dragon but i love you more than life itself so im ganna let you kill him nice and slow, im not cooking tonight so get your fill of blood or you will go hungry tonight." Rain said walking off into the dark forest.

hiei followed her into the forest but he didnt find her so he looked for her in the dark but not ten minits after he found some of her clothes he heard screams and smelt blood and a lot of it.

he ran to the sent kurama and the gang following them. when they got there what they saw was horrifing.

"what the..." yusuke trailed off "LOOK!"


	5. Rains reincarnation

and he pointed to all the dead bodies all in a big pile and on fire, but the fire was different it wasnt red but it was blue and there was no smell of burning bodies only the smell of death.

"who could have......Rain?" kurama asked

"WHO ELSE STUPID, she did try and kill us remeber......oh my god!!! we left the girls all alone!"

so they all ran back as soon as possible and when they got there yukina was crying.

"whats wrong?" hiei said and then saw.

Rain was badly hurt almost on the brink of death she was bleeding to death she had many katanas in her body and was screaming in pain.

"Rain?! are you ok?" hiei ran over to see how she was still alive.

"master......master.....MASTER! wake up oh no please dont die on me please...." yukina was crying.

"kurama, whats wrong with hiei hes.....crying?!" the now waking up yusuke

"Rain is close to death, and he is sad."

"why this means we dont have to risk ourselfs to kill her, this is good."

"but you didnt know her when she was inocent and sweet. this is hard for me to watch my flesh and blood die right in front of you...... oh my god!, i know why she hates us so much, it was the fact that ALL of her families were killed and she needed to blame someone so she wouldnt feel guilty and we were the only living people who she was angry at and so we were the ones she blamed." kurama said crying.

"so, thats why its good for her to die we will never have to worry about her killing people anymore." kuwabara said.

"but thats not the problem its the fact that we took her for advantage and she needed us."

"kurama, its not your......................fault, its.................mine i held...................in the hate i had for everyone...............and let it out on you................two." Rain said with little breath

she was crying but not tears of water but tears of blood.

"but it was our fault, and we are the ones to blame we let you die in some ways."

"i cant heal this wound, and im sorry for that."

"why cant you?" hiei asked through his tears.

"it was a wound that one of my loved ones gave me.......and they have the magic to kill me if my will will not hold."

"but we are the only remaining loved ones alive you said."

"i said of my villages, but my teachers only one survives.....tugro he is the one who did this, my favorite teacher said i was wasting my powers on killing low level demons and said i needed to kill you all as soon as possible and then he took his katanas and stabed me."

"TOGRU!? hes still alive? but he died in the tournament by yusuke's hand,"

"thats impossible it blew up, no one can live through that!"

"well he lives and its my fault master i did not do what you wanted me to im sorry."

and then she died

kurama turned into yoko and sat next to hiei and cried w/ him saying

"its all our fault she died i promised my parents i would watch her yet i killed her."

"thank god, now we dont have to risk our lives to kill hers, and we can go back home now."

"why are you happy? how can you be?"

"how come your sad? remember she tried to kill us all."

"yes because ALL of her families died and we were the only living ones she knew so she blamed us so she wouldnt feel guilty for what happened to them, and to survive she need money to get more money to learn new abilitys and magic so she would be the strongest to live up to what togru wanted her to be, and she failed."

in pergatory:: rains pov

__

it hurts my body and soul hurt, why cant i feel anything but pain? i can see hiei and kurama and all them but why are hiei and kurama crying? omg i did kill myself and there they are crying tears of happieness not tears of sadness, then she listened really quitly and they said

'come back please Rain come back' and they shed tears of sadness they are sad for her. but she doesnt want them to be sad, but they did kill me, not technically but they still they killed me,_ i nver tought i could die, but look at me i was wrong i need to go back, ill summon up any powers i have and return to my body. _ _back in her body_

"uhhhh..."

"she's alive!!" kurama said

"really?!" hiei said in amaziment

"well you beat me, i never could have come back from the dead alone."

"go away u damned beast!" she said trying to move her body.

"u cant move your body hasnt healed all the way yet" kurama said very sad his eyes blood shot from crying.

"why were you two crying?"

"we love you and you died need, i say more?"

"yes, why i killed ur friends, and almost killed you too?, why?"

"you didn't kill them they almost died but yukina saved them. we forgive you, if you come and join us."

"NO!, I will not leave my clan and home, my mother and brother and papi died there and i will not leave! they all count on me to lead them to salvation, and unlike you and hiei i will not forget my place as a demon!"

"our parents have been dead for over 200 years Rain and im still here."

"your parents! my mom died not even 100 years ago, and you left me when i was 3 so to me you are dead and need to stay that way." and then her black dragon came and took her away.

"what just happened?" yusuke asked, he was watching from afar.

"she went to her home where her family lived." kurama said crying.

"but arnt you her only family, and wasn't she just dead? I'm so confused now." yusuke said with a bewildered look on his face.

"I wasn't there for her and so to her im just a demon who isto weak to keep his own body and is in the way of her promise to her family, and she used her spirit demon's power that's inside her to come back and that was a black dragon who came and got her."

"a black dragon? what are they?" kuwabra asked with his normal stupidity questions.

"they are rare and if you own one it means you are a strong demon and can conqure anything." hiei said angry with the stupid human.

"so why dont you have one shorty?" kuwabra asked.

"well....I....ummm..." hiei started to say.

"he hasnt completed his training as a fire demon but she is different she is fire, ice, fox, and even dragon demon. and dragon demons use to be extinct but then she was born and they came back. that is why she is so imporant to the demon and human world." lord konema said walking out from the woods.

"how long have you been there?"

"long enough, i want you to bring her to me alive so we can torture her into telling us were all the bodys of her so called "families" and victims are so we can bring them back to life."

"NO! i will not let you do that to her she has lived a sad and depressing life enough for one life time and we cant even begin to emagine what she has gone through so you will not touch her!" kurama said very angry but konema left back to him castle

kurama started to walk away before boton woke up and started talking.

"where you going?" boton asked she just got up from her acoma.

"to find my only family and treat her like i should have 200 years ago"

"and we will go with you." boton said "koenima said we need to bring her in so she will be safe from all harm and then the demon races which she ahs in her dont become extinct."

"is that all she is to you boton, a demon, nothing but a damn demon?" hiei said very pissed off.


End file.
